


Enthrallment

by shinso



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at first sight - there was no other way to describe the way her chest had heated up back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthrallment

She was pretty, possessing most things, men usually looked for in a woman and knowing how to use them. Her hair was long, as were her legs, she had a nice built and was intelligent, witty even. Her fingers were slender and she took very good care of her skin. She knew all this about herself. She knew, she was attractive to men, maybe also other women. Hell, she probably had a ton of secret admirers.

And yet, it wasn't enough.

\--

Flaws. She consisted of nothing but flaws. Each time she passed by a window, a mirror, anything reflecting her body, she noticed another something. Her lips were too thin. She was too short and her hair didn't suit her. Was that a spot on her nose? Why did her boobs and thighs appear so asymmetrical? Had she gained weight? And... were those eye bags?

No good. She had to do better.

Better no food all weekend long... and where were her pills? Diet pills of course. Sometimes her best friend hid them or took them away, flushed them down the toilet, but she was prepared for that. She always had a secret stash of them in a hole behind some books on the living room's shelf. Just one or two... no one would notice. She powdered her face -- especially the nose -- and applied bright purple lip gloss. With that done, she applied mascara and checked her fingernails. It seemed like everything was just fine. She put on her favourite black dress, along with the red sandals she had just recently purchased. The only thing missing was her purse and once she had found it, she was out of the door and gone.

Momoi Satsuki had someone to impress after all.

\--

Each Friday and Saturday she came to her best friend's boyfriend's bar. At first, she'd just joined to make friends with the owner, get to know him a bit to figure out if he was the right one for her best friend. But after a while, she only ever came to see the man who'd drink with some rowdy teenager at the table in the far end of the room. More often that not, the owner would warn her about said man.

"He's no good, Momocchi. Nor is his friend over there. You shouldn't stare too much or you might get involved in something dangerous.", he'd try to explain. "Please take my words seriously, okay? Forget about that guy."

She had tried listening to him, but it was already too late for her. She had always been someone who wanted the things, she couldn't have, the most.

From time to time, she'd get that shady man to throw a look over at her, but each time he'd shake his head and look away after less than five seconds. Maybe the colour of her dress wasn't to his liking? Should she wear high-heels? Was her dress too revealing? Or not revealing enough? Maybe he hated long-haired women? Something had to be wrong with her and she needed to fix it. It was probably her body itself, which was why she had to improve it, shape it, mould it into something perfect.

Never mind the nights she would spend sleepless from overdosing on diet pills. They didn't matter -- she didn't need that sleep. Eye bags could disappear with the right amount of make-up. Sleepiness could be chased away with a cup of black coffee or two.

She would not give up, no matter what. In fact, the more her best friend and his boyfriend tried to pull her away, the harder she tried to cling to the man.

Was she in too deep?

One time the teenager walked up to her, looking slightly pissed off. He had his hands deep in his pants' pockets and sneered. "Bitch, ya better fuck off. He's not, will never ever be interested in ya. He likes them prostituted whores only. Cheap night, ya know? Kinda agree on that. Just fuck them one night and get another next night. They pretty cheap too here. But yar not. So stop starin' or I'll turn yar expensive into cheap shit."

Even though it sounded lame, it was a warning reeking of danger, she didn't listen to it. She kept staring, kept coming to the bar, kept buying dresses and shoes. She lost sleep, weight and money... all while falling extremely hard for someone she had yet to see from less than a ten-meter range. Someone, whose name she didn't know and who probably found her annoying like some small, buzzing insect.

"You need to stop, Satsuki.", her best friend told her that almost every week.

"I can't, Dai-chan.", she would reply and give him an apologetic, tired gaze. "I can't do that."

He would take her pills and leave, she would wait until he left to get some from her stock and down them. At first she had felt guilty for doing that, but now it was a necessity in her life.

Maybe she was insane.

Maybe it didn't matter as long as she could cling to that stranger smoking a cigarette in a corner of a bar she should never have visited in the first place.


End file.
